The right place, the right time
by LibenSR
Summary: When Eli found herself in front of the small shop of the most famous fortune teller in her town, she thought it would be fun. She considered it a funny story she would probably tell all her workmates about as soon as she arrived at the office the next day. [NozoEli fortune teller / costumer AU]


**A.N.- After expending some of days in London, this idea for a NozoEli oneshot came to my mind. It was a like a flash coming straight from the sky to my mind. ****The flash made me blind for a couple of minutes until I figured out how the plot would be.**

* * *

**The right place, the right time.**

When Eli found herself in front of the small shop of the most famous fortune teller in her town, she thought it would be fun. She considered it a funny story she would probably tell all her workmates about as soon as she arrived at the office the next day. Although she couldn't see the future, she pictured them laughing at the predictions and that brought a smile to her lips. With this newly found self confidence, she opened the door and was greeted by a tickling sound of a wind chime hanging from the ceiling.

She was surprised by the darkness of the room. She expected it to be a brighter although, honestly, she didn't even know what she had been expecting from that place. She narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out where she was. She suddenly became so beware of the situation she pulled herself to that she began to feel slightly afraid. She wanted to leave as soon as she could. She even turned around so she could open again the door that was closed behind her.

But something made her change her mind. She always heard everyone talking about how accurate the predictions were. She wanted to know if the fortune teller was as good as all the people around her said.

"Doubting is okay."

It was the first time she heard her voice. She was amazed by the softness of it and she instantly knew that she wanted to hear it again. But then again, she was met by the darkness of the room.

"Hello?"

There was no response. She felt her hands trembling, so she held them together and entwined her own fingers.

"Is anyone here?"

The idea of leaving was again something appealing to her, but she reminded herself to stay.

"You are."

Shortly after she heard her voice again, she noticed that her eyes had got used to the dark. She could now pinpoint the figure of a woman that was sitting in front of a desk.

"Excuse me?"

She asked. The figure in front of her dissapeared into the shadows. She felt herself getting concious of her own breathing as the pace became erratic.

"Come here. I'm not going to hurt you."

She was again amazed by the sweetness she found in her tone of voice.

"I-I can't. I can't see anything."

A chuckle could be heard from anywhere in the room. A soft, sweet laughter.

"Me either."

She heard a small click and she was met by the light of a crystal ball. She could see the woman's hair as the light reflected on her purple locks. It was a beautiful sight, but the feeling of not getting to see instantly how she looked like made her nervous.

"Can you see now?"

She simply nodded her head to answer her question.

"I asked, can you see now?"

"I said _yes_."

The woman reached forward and her face was know illuminated by the light of the crystal ball. Eli instantly regretted having said that with a rude tone as she looked into her eyes. All the pieces came together in her mind as she realized the truth. Her brows went down and she opened her mouth to apologize, but she was greeted again by the soft voice.

"Don't feel bad. It's okay. You didn't have to know I'm blind."

She gulped and lowered her head. She didn't have to feel bad, but she did.

"Would you sit down in front of me? You will get tired if you keep standing still."

"Sure."

She was now more concious of her own moves as she stepped closer to the desk. She pulled the chair and sat down.

"Work has been worrying you lately, right?"

Her eyes snapped wide opened. She tried to figure out how would a total stranger know that. She thought about all the possibilities but none of them were believeable.

"Your boss is younger than you and you don't think she's good enough since you have been waiting to get her job for a long time."

She gasped. The fortune teller reached out and placed both her hands on top of the desk.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you."

She gave her an apologetic smile.

"How do you know all that? Has anybody told you?"

"You have."

Eli couldn't understand how she could have told her without opening her mouth, but she believed her.

"But I'm still sorry. I should have let you tell me what you wanted to know before I told you anything."

Eli shook her hand as she politely accepted her apologize.

"It's okay."

The woman in front of her tapped the table as she searched for something. Eli thought about helping her, but the fortune teller looked so concentrated that she didn't want to disturb her. Her hand reached the top of her tarot cards and she slowly placed them on the side of the crystal ball.

She tilted her head to the side and smiled sweetly at the girl seated in front of her.

"What do you want to know, _Elicchika_?"

She froze. For a couple of seconds, her mouth stood opened as an mix of astonishment and shock stood on her face. It had been a long while since she heard that petname.

"How did you-"

"You told me."

At this point, Eli became to feel slightly uncomfortable. The urge of leaving the room appeared again, but she reminded herself that she wanted to stay. She felt slightly annoyed by the knowledge the fortune teller had of her. She somehow wished she could know as much about her as the woman knew about herself.

"So, what do you want to know?"

She hadn't noticed when, but the woman had pulled the crystal ball to the side so now the tarot cards where in the middle of the desk.

Eli didn't know where to start. If the fortune teller knew so much about her, she would know much more about her future. That thought made her feel scared. 'Would it really be okay to know that much?' she wondered.

"Do you want me to tell you a little bit about your future? I can tell you just some hints. Would that be okay?"

It felt like she could read her mind and that made her freak out. Nevertheless, Eli nodded her head and shared a couple of words of agreement.

"Okay, sure."

As the woman touched the cards and mixed them, Eli noticed that she looked really concentrated on her task. She was biting her lower lip as she did. Eli thought it was a really cute gesture, but she instantly blushed at her thought. She felt slightly embarrased as she thought that the woman in front of her could have read her mind and heard that. But the fortune teller did nothing but smile. She placed the cards on the table again.

"Let's start by the job since it was our previous topic."

Without waiting for an answer, the fortune teller placed three cards in front of her. Eli noticed that the cards had some braille writing on them. The purple haired woman touched each card and all her face tensed up. Eli was somehow amazed by her features. Her nose was small and flat, and her jaw was perfectly angled. Her lips were round. She looked like a kind of person who would smile often. Her hair had a beautiful purple colour. Eli wondered how was that colour possible. She thought that she could have coloured it at the hairdresser, but it didn't look unnatural.

Her eyes though were the thing that most attracted Eli to keep looking at her. They were a kind of green she had never seen on anyone's eyes before.

She secretly wished the woman in front of her would be able to see so she could look at herself in the mirror and realize how beautiful she was.

The fortune teller lowered her head and Eli froze for a second. She was afraid that the woman could have heard all her thoughts.

"This week is going to be hard for you. You are going to have to stay until early in the morning, but your boss isn't going to take your job into consideration."

She stopped for a couple of seconds. Eli noticed that she was pointing at one of the cards in front of her and then she turned to point tat the other one.

"But there are also good news. An old friend is going to start working really close to you. It's a friend you beloved but kept a distance from you because of something that didn't have to do with your relationship."

Eli looked at the card the woman was pointing at and read the name of it. 'The cat'. She wondered what that would mean.

"And you are going to get help from a coworker you never expected to get help from."

She pulled the three cards aside.

"What do you want to know next?"

Eli gave it a thought for a couple of seconds, before remembering that the fortune teller had previously used a name that she hadn't heard in years.

"Family."

The woman placed another three cards on top of the table with her slender fingers. Eli found it cute that she had some smiley stickers on her nails. She secretly wondered how did she know what an smiley was and how she could like it.

A smile crossed the woman's lips revealing her perfect white teeth.

"You are going to have an unexpected visit this week. It's someone really close to you that you really love and really care about."

"Who is it?"

Eli asked out of curiosity. The woman's smile widened.

"If I told you, would that be unexpected?"

She grinned at her before pointing at the next card. Her smile flattered and Eli was dissappointed as she saw how it slowly dissappeared from her face.

"You are also going to find something that reminds you to someone you love. It's something you thought you had lost."

The woman looked incredibly sad at this point. She looked so hurt that Eli wanted to reach out and hold her hand. She held back that action, thinking that it would feel wrong.

"It belonged to a person that left a long time ago."

Eli quickly realized who she was talking about and she felt a sadness she hadn't felt in years.

Eli lost her grandmother when she was nineteen years old. It was something really hurtful to her, so painful that she had to leave her studies and have a break for a year. She shut herself up from pretty much everyone.

She had never been so depressed as when her grandmother passed away and a part of that sadness came back when the fortune teller brought back the issue.

"And you are going to call someone you haven't talked to in a long while to tell them about what you found."

She tilted her head to the side with curiosity. She wanted to know what that object was. 'Would it be really an object?' she wondered.

She suddenly realized that she had found herself believing everything the fortune teller had told her till that momment, although she thought she wouldn't believe anything. She thought it was going to be something funny to tell her coworkers about, but it ended up being something really deep she couldn't control.

And although Eli hates not being the one who controls the situation, she found herself enjoying the current situation.

"What do you want to know next?"

Eli snapped back from her spacing out and thought about what could she should ask her next. She hadn't noticed when the three cards had been pulled aside. She wondered how long she had been spacing out. She looked to the woman's eyes for a couple of seconds, although her eyes weren't looking back at her.

She was a beautiful woman, that was all Eli could think about. She even thought that she would be a beautiful woman once she grew up.

"What about friendship?"

The fortune teller didn't touch the cards this time. She simply smiled as she made her prediction.

"You are going to bump into a friend. It's a friend you thought you had lost a long time ago because of your past relationship."

Eli was shocked at first, but when she got out from her initial shock, she tried to understand what it meant. She thought about someone who fit the description and her eyes widened when she found the one the fortune teller was talking about.

"But you didn't use your cards this time."

She argued. The woman shrugged her shoulders.

"I felt it as soon as you sat down. It's written in the sky."

Eli was still full of doubt, but she decided not to question her. She was surprised when she realized that she actually trusted her. She was a total stranger to her, but she found herself believing in her words more than she expected her to believe in anyone.

"What about love?"

The woman smiled and she tapped on the table to find her tarot cards again. She placed them aside and held her hands out to Eli.

"Give me your hand."

Eli didn't doubt, not even for a second, before placing her hand on top of hers. The woman touched the palm of her hand with the tip of her fingers and Eli blushed as she found herself actually enjoying the feel of the touch of the fortune teller.

The woman closed her eyes for a couple of seconds. Eli could hear her whispering something, but she didn't manage to understand what she was saying.

"There's someone you'll love in your future, but I don't know much about how that person will be."

Eli was slightly dissappointed, although she didn't really understand why.

"But I can sense that you will fall deeply in love with that person. It won't be like any other relationship you had before."

"I see."

She muttered. The fortune teller smiled sweetly as she let go from Eli's hand. She slightly pouted at the loss as she found herself missing the touch of her hands.

"And is that going to happen next week, too?"

The fortune teller gave her a grin and shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows?"

"You do."

The silence filled the room for a couple of seconds before the two of them bursted into laughter.

Eli found herself enjoying the sound of the woman's laughter like it was a melody from her favourite composer of jazz.

She promised herself that she would visit her again someday.

* * *

As Eli walked to her office, she couldn't help but smile at the memories of her conversation with the fortune teller. The image of the purple haired woman smiling sweetly at her popped in her mind before she could push it to the back of her mind. Her smile brightened up her blue Monday morning.

As soon as she arrived, she was met by her boss' angry behavour. The redhead girl who was two years younger than her was the one who ruled her department, just as the fortune teller had said. The thought of the woman's words being right gave her hope for everything to get better. And it looked like some kind of miracle as the first prediction the fortune teller told her became true. Her boss, Nishikino-san, told her that she had to stay up until late to get her job done. Eli sighed and rubbed her forehead. It was early in the morning and she was already getting a headache.

During lunch time she met up with her coworkers, Kousaka Honoka and Koizumi Hanayo. They shared a perky conversation while eating their lunchboxes. Eli was amused by Honoka's energy as she ate her bread and how eagerly Hanayo ate her rice. They chatted about work and even lowered their voices so they could talk about how strict their boss was.

She suddenly sniffed a familiar smell. She looked around, trying to figure out where the smell came from and she noticed a girl eating in a corner of the lunch room.

"Rinchan!"

She waved her hand at the orange haired girl who was eagerly eating her ramen with her chopsticks. When their eyes met, the shorter girl took no time to literally run up to Eli and pull her into a teddy bear hug.

The two of them stood linked for a minute and Eli couldn't get the smile off of her face.

It was the second prediction the fortune teller had right.

* * *

It was 7AM when Eli woke up on top of her office's desk. She had slept for half an hour and she was now being shouted at by her boss. She rubbed her forehead and apologized for falling asleep. Once Nishikino-san left, she walked up to the coffee machine and prepared a cup of coffee for herself and Honoka, who was about to fall asleep as she looked at her screen. It had been a hard night for both of them.

When she came back to her office she was surprised that Nishikino-san's assistant, Yazawa Nico, was standing in front of her desk.

"Nishikino-san said that you were having trouble with your work and I thought I could lend you a hand."

Eli looked surprised and Nico reacted quickly.

"It's not like I want to help you! I don't care about you! I just don't want Nishikino-san to get mad again, okay?!"

Regardless of what the twintailed girl was saying, Eli smiled and handed her the cup of coffee that was supposed to be for herself.

"Thank you, Yazawa-san."

Nico blushed and took a sip of the hot drink Eli prepared for her.

"Y-you can call me Nico if you want..."

Eli's smile widened.

The fortune teller's third prediction had also become true.

* * *

By Wensday morning Eli had finished all the work and Nishikino-san told her in a mutter that she could take the rest of the day off. Eli wanted to jump and celebrate, but she kept her proffesional look and smiled politely at her boss as she walked by. However, she stood a little longer to help Honoka out.

The two of them left the office by 10AM. They waved goodbye at each other and they took separated ways to go back home.

Eli smiled to herself. She was proud of herself for having been able to keep the hard work up. She wanted to celebrate it with a can of beer in her appartment. In the last three days she had only visited her flat to have short showers and change her clothes. She wanted to be at home and chill out as much as she could until Thursday.

She checked her e-mail on her phone as she walked back home, picturing the can of beer she would drink. She even thought about getting some chocolate at swiss chocolate shop.

She was so into her thoughts that she hadn't noticed herself bumping into someone before she found herself laying on the ground.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

She heard a familiar voice say. She shook her head and as she sat up straight she couldn't believe that the person that was in front of her was real.

"Umi?"

She reacted to her own name and tilted her head to the side.

"Eli?"

They stared into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds before Umi offered her hand so Eli could stand up.

Umi had once been Eli's lover during high school. Umi was a year younger than her but that had never been a problem to her relationship. The two of them used to be madly in love with each other. They used to admire each other a lot. Back then Eli used to be a ballet dancer and the president of the student's council, while Umi used to be one of the most famous students in the academy because she always won the archery tournaments. The blue haired girl used to be really shy and she never took the initiative. Eli had always been the one who pulled the younger girl to a kiss.

Eli was now the one who was feeling shy as she stared into the eyes of the girl she lost her virginity to.

Their relationship had ended in a weird way after two years of being together when the elder's grandmother passed away and she faced her depression. At first Umi had tried to help her but she began to realize that her help wasn't enough.

Eli pictured the last time they saw each other in her mind. She remembered the way Umi had kissed her forehead and wipped away her tears with soft, tender kisses before she turned around to leave.

But she didn't blame her. It was a difficult situation for someone as young as her.

The fortune teller was once again right.

Eli smiled at her and soon the woman in front of her smiled back.

"Do you want to get some chocolate?"

Umi nodded her head.

"That would make me happy."

* * *

When Eli got home later that day, she couldn't get her smile off of her face. She was really happy of having met Umi and what made her happier was that she had also met Umi's girlfriend. It was a really cute woman, a clothes designer, called Kotori. She looked like the kind of girl who would spoil her girlfriend a lot and that was exactly what Umi deserved. She deserved a woman who would take care of her.

As she opened the fridge to get her most cherished beer, she found that it wasn't as cold as she wanted it to be. When she opened the freezer she was the one who froze. She stood in front of the opened freezer for a couple of minutes, unable to get her gaze away.

She placed the beer on top of the counter and reached out to grab the plastic container.

It was her grandmother's homemade borscht.

She placed it on the counter and closed the freezer. She sat down with her back on the fridge and she tried to process what she had just seen. She couldn't hold back her tears. She began to cry and embraced her own knees.

She realized that both the fortune teller's predictions were right. She had found something that reminded her to someone she had lost long time ago and she now wanted to call her sister to tell her about it.

* * *

When Eli found herself in front of the fortune teller's shop a week after her first visit she couldn't get her smile off of her lips. She couldn't wait to meet the woman again. She wanted to tell her that all her predictions had been true and she wanted to thank her for everything although she had nothing to do with the latest happenings in her life, but still she was really happy.

She also wanted to know her name. She had been picturing the woman's face in her mind all week but she didn't know her name and that got her frustrated.

When she opened the door she was once again greeted by the sound of the wind chimes and the darkness of the room, but this time it felt different. Her smile didn't even flatter.

"Oh, Elicchi, you came back."

It was the soft voice again. She had almost forgotten the way it sounded. She had been worried about forgetting the way it sounded. It made her heart feel warm and her smile grow bigger.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I could hear you smile."

If it had been any other person the one who said that, Eli would have questioned them, but knowing that it was the fortune teller who had had all her predictions right, she believed her. A small click could be heard and the light of the crystal ball made it possible to see the fortune teller's face. She could see that she was smiling back a her.

"And, by the way, my name is Nozomi."

"Nozomi."

She repeated to herself. She had been trying to figure her name out, but it was way more beautiful than the names she had thought. It just fit her perfectly.

"Can you read my mind?"

She asked as she grinned at her. Nozomi chuckled.

"No, I can't. It's easy to read you, though."

Eli pouted. It seemed like Nozomi could see her pout, since she laughed harder.

Eli found herself wanting to know much more about the fortune teller. She wanted her to tell her about herself but considering that she was on her work she knew it could be kind of awkward. She should ask her to go out to take a cup of tea.

"So, what do you want to know today, Elicchi?"

Although she had asked it really casually, Eli sensed that she already knew what she wanted to know.

"How could you guess everything that has happened to me this week? I was really shocked. My boss got angry at me and my college mate Rin began to work at the same department as me. And then Nico, a person I never expected to get help from, helped me to finish my work on time. And then I bumped into Umi-chan, my ex-lover. I even met her girlfriend! And then I found my grandmother's borscht in my freezer. I obviously didn't eat it. She passed away years ago after all."

At this point, Eli noticed that Nozomi was smiling brightly while showing her teeth. She looked somehow proud of herself, but she sensed she was also proud of Eli. Eli

"I called my sister Arisa and she came all the way from Osaka to Tokyo and she's staying for the weekend. You could feel it coming, yet you hadn't met me before. How?"

The fortune teller simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows? It's a mystery."

Eli liked her answer and decided that she didn't want to know how she could have known. She just believed that it was a mystery. She prefered to think about it that way so the magic wouldn't fade away.

"What do you want to know today then?"

Eli gave it a thought. She didn't want to know further about her boss' complains or her work issues. She was fine with her family since Arisa was now home. She had enough of friendship now that Rin was back at her office and she had exchanged numbers and e-mail adresses with both Umi and Kotori.

"Could you tell me about that mysterious lover you told me about last week?"

Nozomi's smile flattered for a second before going back to a polite smile. She noticed that something was wrong in the woman's reaction to her suggestion. She wondered what could have made her fade away for a second like that. She felt that she was trying to hide something behind her polite smile and that made her feel slightly nervous.

"Sit down, please."

Eli obeyed and sat down on the chair. As the last time, the fortune teller placed her hands on the table and Eli placed her hand on top of hers. She was gladly met by a couple of soft hands that caressed her own hand with the tips of her fingers. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on the touch of the woman's fingers. She let out a sigh as she tried to hold back a small moan of pleasure. She didn't want to make the other woman uncomfortable by her awkwardness.

"It's..."

Nozomi began to say. Eli opened her eyes and she saw the woman's troubled look. Her heart began to race as she felt in real danger. 'What can be going wrong?' she wondered as she looked at the woman's lip.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it's just..."

The fortune teller pulled her hands away from Eli's as she nervously tapped the table, looking for something.

"I just realized I have to leave. It's... I'm sorry. I have to leave."

Eli began to worry even more. It was rare to see someone who was so calm last week acting like that. She kept muttering that she had to leave and that she was sorry, but Eli couldn't understand what could have happened.

"Is there something I can help you with? I have brought my car. I can drop you by wherever you have to go."

"It's okay. Thank you. I'm sorry. I have to leave."

She tried to stand up from her seat but she found it troublesome to do so. Eli wanted to help her to stand up but then she noticed that what she had been looking for was her white cane.

"Nozomi..."

She muttered as the woman dissapeared into the darkness of the room along with the ticking noise of the white cane.

"Was there something wrong with the prediction?"

There was no response.

Eli stood there for several minutes but she never heard anything. She longed to hear Nozomi's voice again but that didn't happen. It made the silence of the room feel like the most painful sound ever. After what seemed like hours for her she sighed. She stood up from her seat and decided it was about time to leave. As she was about to open the door, she heard Nozomi's voice again.

It sounded like a mutter and she thought it was just her imagination.

"I saw myself in your future."

* * *

For the next couple of days Eli couldn't get the fortune teller out of her mind. It was the first person she thought about when she woke up in the morning and the last person she saw when she was about to fall asleep. She even dreamt about her. In the first dream she had about her, Nozomi's hands where caressing her own. In the second dream she had, it was her who caressed Nozomi's hair while the purple haired woman rested her head on her lap. The last dream she had had about her was the one that had shocked her the most, since she dreamed that she pulled the fortune teller into a kiss.

As soon as she woke up she realized that she was madly in love with Nozomi and she couldn't hold herself back.

Although it was Wensday and she usually visited the fortune teller on Sunday, she was eager to see her again. As soon as she left the office she took the underground train to the station that was nearest to the shop. She wanted to get there as soon as possible although she didn't know what she would tell her. She even though about just pulling her into a kiss and explaining it later, but that was something really she was really unlikely to do.

She walked slowly to the shop. She tried to think what she would tell her. She pictured her in front of herself and she couldn't think about anything to tell her how she felt. She had never felt that way about anyone before. It had taken her weeks, maybe months to fall in love with Umi and she was now amazed about how quickly she had fallen in love with Nozomi.

Even repeating her name in her mind made her heart beat faster.

When Eli found herself in front of the shop of the most famoust fortune teller in her town, she was shocked to see a sign that said 'On sale' along with the phone number of a real estate agency. The sight brought tears to her eyes. She wanted to hold them back but she couldn't. She shamelessly sat on the floor and cried aloud. She was aware of how pathetic she would look but she simply didn't care.

For the last couple of days all that had mattered had been her. She had been longing to see her, to hear her voice, to feel her hands on her own again. She had been all she thought about seven days a week twenty four hours a day.

She wanted to hold her in her arms. She wanted to kiss her. She wanted to caress her cheeks.

She was in love with her although she knew nothing about her and that made her feel silly, but she wasn't going to leave without a fight. She quickly stood up and began to knock on the door.

"Nozomi!"

She called as her fist knocked on the wooden door. She called her name several times. A big part of her knew that she wouldn't be there but the smallest part wished that she was still there.

She gave up half an hour later after a neighbour told her to shut up. She became aware of how pathetic she looked and she thought it was about time to give up. It was a silly feeling. She had met that woman a week ago and she had fallen in love with her.

Although it was painful, she thought it was better to let it go.

She was about to leave when she thought about giving it a last chance. She was about to knock the door again when it opened in front of her. Eli gasped when she saw the woman she had been longing to see in front of her eyes.

Nozomi was there.

"Elicchi."

She simply said with a shocked look on her face. Now that she could see her face with the bright light of the sun, she realized that she was even more beautiful than the woman she saw. She was wearing a beautiful light blue dress.

"I thought it was my imagination. You are here, right?"

Without answering, Eli took Nozomi's free hand and placed it on her own face. She wanted to feel the warmth of her touch.

"I'm here."

Nozomi smiled for a couple of seconds before her smile flattered again. She didn't want her to run away again, so she thought it was better to change the topic. Eli looked back at the shop and remembered about the sign.

"Why are you going to close your shop? Is the business not doing well?"

The purple haired woman caressed Eli's cheek with the tip of her fingers like she was trying to read her.

"It's not that. I just thought it was about time to leave the business. I can't pull myself into situations I'm not ready for."

Eli tilted her head to the side, leaning her cheek on Nozomi's hand. She brought placed her hand on top of hers and caressed it.

"What do you mean?"

Nozomi stood in silence for a couple of seconds. Eli didn't want to push her, she wanted her to take as much time as she needed. As long as she kept caressing her face like that, she was fine with every second she took to thinkg about what to say.

"I have always been alone ever since my parents left me at the orphanage. I thought there was no future for me and I never expected to find myself in someone else's future. "

Although part of what she had said made her feel sad, she had never felt happier. She realized that the voice she had heard the last time she visited the shop wasn't her imagination. It was really Nozomi's voice the one that said that.

"And how does that make you feel?"

She asked. She felt her heart beating faster on her chest.

"Scared. I'm scared."

Eli's happiness flattered. She didn't know what she had been expecting before, but it surely wasn't anything like that. She

"But I want to kiss you."

For a second she thought she had heard it wrong.

"Could you help me on that? I need to know where your lips are."

Eli smiled widely as she got her happiness back.

"Of course."

She took her hand on hers and she placed the tips of Nozomi's fingers on her lips. She was amused when she looked at Nozomi holding her breath in anticipation as her hand travelled from her cheek to her lips.

"These are my lips."

She traced the form of her lips with her fingers. Nozomi giggled as Eli placed small kisses on her fingertips.

"They feel nice."

Eli smiled against her fingertips. She couldn't help but look into her lips and she couldn't wait until they touched her own. She would have pulled her into a kiss, but seeing how excited and adorable Nozomi looked for kissing her for the first time by doing her own efforts held her back.

"Hold me, please."

She obeyed as Nozomi let go of her white cane by throwing it to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her waist and she held her close to her. The purple haired woman placed her other hand on Eli's shoulder and placed the hand that was previously on her lips on her cheek. The first kiss landed on her chin and Eli couldn't help her smile on how adorable she looked. As she smiled, Nozomi seemed to notice where her lips were, since the second kiss landed on her lips.

Eli kissed her back and deepened the kiss. She parted her lips and her lower lip was now between Nozomi's lips. Nozomi let small giggles in between kisses.

"It feels nice."

Eli agreed. It felt like they were both experimenting kissing for the first time in their lifes. Eli found it really cute how Nozomi smiled against her lips.

"I like it."

Nozomi said as she pulled away. She looked amazed by the act of kissing and Eli thought she would never be more in love with her than at that momment.

"I like it too."

Eli whispered to her lips.

"Will you kiss Non-chan now?"

She chuckled at the tone of voice Nozomi had used. She had been wrong. She could be even more in love with her.

"How cute. Of course I will."

Nozomi smiled as she felt Eli's lips on her own.

Back when Eli stood in front of the door of the fortune teller's shop she never expected this to happen.

Eli understood that the fame of the fortune teller didn't stood for nothing. The fortune teller was never wrong. She had deeply fallen in love like she had never done before.


End file.
